smhsfandomcom-20200214-history
Visual Guidelines
Column - Visual Properties *Style: Arial *Disabled Style: Italic *Size: 8 *Border: 3D Lowered *Font Colour **Regular columns: Windows text ( 33554592 ) **Hyperlink columns: Link ( 134217856 ) **Non-editable column: RGB( 85, 85, 85 ) *Default background colour **Editable columns: Transparent ( 553648127 ) **Selectors or Read-only columns: light gray ( RGB( 245, 245, 245 ) ) **Mandatory: light red ( RGB( 255, 219, 217 ) ) Examples of expressions Expression for the protect property of an editable or selectable column that becomes disabled when the field is not null if ( not IsNull( gp_end_date ), 1, 0 ) Expression for the italic property of an editable or selectable column that becomes disabled when the row is no longer new if( isRowNew( ), 0, 1 ) Expression for the Font Colour property of an editable or selectable column that becomes disabled after saving if( isRowNew( ), 33554592, RGB(85,85,85) ) Font Colour number for column which a hyperlink (mostly used on portlets): 134217856 Expression for the Background Colour property of an editable or selectable column that becomes disabled after saving if( isRowNew( ), 553648127, RGB( 245, 245, 245 ) ) Background Colour for a mandatory column if ( IsNull( notification_name ), f_getcolor("mandatory_background") , 553648127 ) Background Colour expression for a mandatory column which can become read-only if ( status = status_comp, RGB( 245, 245, 245 ), if ( IsNull( notification_name ), f_getcolor("mandatory_background") , 553648127 ) ) Label Properties *Background Colour on: **Form view: Transparent (where possible)/Window Background **List or grid view: Silverlink Colour RGB(153, 180, 209) *Alignment on: **Form view: right justified **List or grid view: centred Window Properties *Datawindow Background Colour: Window Background *Datawindow Border: Boxed *User Object/Window Background Colour: Silverlink Portal Colour RGB(153, 180, 209) How to define box objects *FillColor: RGB(153, 180, 209) (via script) *Fill Pattern: Solid *LineColor: Window Frame Date Formats *Edit tab: **Style Type: Edit Mask **Mask: dd/mm/yyyy hh:mm (time portion only where applicable) **Drop-down calendar ticked *Format tab: **Format dd-mmm-yyyy hh:mm (time portion only where applicable) **Use Format: ticked Tab control properties Please make sure to change the following on the tab control: *BackColor: transparent Please make sure to change the following on the pag page: *TabColor: Windows Background New & Delete buttons Image path for the New '''button: ..\images\add_xp.png Image path for the '''Delete '''button: ..\images\delete_xp.png Image path for '''New button while disabled: ..\images\add_xp_disab.png Image path for Delete button while disabled: ..\images\delete_xp_disab.png Applied example: Edit Text button For large text fields which can be expanded in the pop-up window, please use the following image: ..\Images\edit.png Selector buttons For non mandatory columns which are populated via selector only, there should always be an option to erase the selection. The erase button will set all fields populated by the selector to null, because the user cannot do so manually. Image path for selector button: ..\Images\Find_xp.png Image path for eraser button: ..\Images\eraser.png Applied example for the eraser button (Aftercare window): if dwo.name = 'b_erase' then Setitem( row, 'aftercare_person_id' , ls_null ) Setitem( row, 'health_contact' , ls_null ) Setitem( row, 'aftercare_person_type' , ll_null ) end if Patient Banner You can find the standard patient banner datawindows in the clinical 'powerbuilder library: *'d_patient_banner_standard (requires release 5.2.0). *'d_patient_banner_standard_small' (requires release 5.3.0). If you need to create brand new banner, please follow the rules: *The Patient banner datawindow location should be on the top of the window. *Patient name should be formatted as SURNAME, Forenames (Title) *NHS Number should be formatted as ### ### #### *Date of Birth should be formatted as DD-MMM-YYYY *'Date of Death label and column should be bold and only visible when the date of death is not null.' *Please click here for the SQL statement for the Patient Banner. Alternated background Any report displaying multiple rows should display alternated background colour. To implement the alternated row you must follow the steps below. 1 - Change the datawindow properties to display background colours Go to the datawindow properties >> Print Specifications Tick the option Print Shows Background Tick the option Preview Shows Background 2 - Right mouse click on the detail band to view its properties Go to the Background properties >> Color Enter the expression below: if ( Mod( GetRow( ), 2 ) = 0, RGB(245, 245,245), 553648127 ) ' '